Distraction
by cloverlover
Summary: Ginny takes advantage of her feminine wiles to win at Quidditch.


Distraction

Ginny circled the skies, looking down below at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. It was wild and rough – the Slytherin chasers were giving everything they had to cheat without getting into trouble. However, Madam Hooch's watchful, hawk-like yellow eyes weren't missing any of the action. So far, though, they had only managed to hit a couple of Bludgers in the Gryffindor Chasers' directions, which wasn't against the rules just yet.

She didn't hear a second person zoom upwards to the heavens until she saw him. Draco Malfoy was also looking for the Golden Snitch as he went this way and that on his top-notch racing broom. So far, there was no sign of it; both of them were out of luck for the time being. Ginny was suddenly aware that they were very much alone, high above the Quidditch stands and everyone else who went to Hogwarts. And he was looking at her again. Not in the offending way he usually did, but in a way which made her skin tingle slightly. It unnerved her; _he _unnerved her.

She sat stock-still on her broom as his eyes sized her up, noticing her hair and the way it whipped about in the harsh wind, her Quidditch robes, which were slightly unbuttoned at the collar because she didn't want to feel too warm…she shivered, but it wasn't just from the cold now. She stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye. Now he had leaned forward slightly, running his hand through his hair. She flushed furiously. Why was he looking at her like this? What was he trying to tell her? Before she could answer her own question, she had darted downwards again before she could overthink anything, before he could do anything too rash.

"Oy! Weasley!"

She ignored his voice, coming down lower and lower until she was about five feet above the Quidditch hoops. She ducked as a Quaffle came her way and zinged through the middle hoop, earning a loud cheer from the Gryffindor crowd. Lee Jordan was commentating again. "And there's another score for Gryffindor! There goes Ginny Weasley, looking for the Golden Snitch, while Draco Malfoy looks from above. And now he's coming down…"

And sure he was, towards her, descending rather slowly considering the potential speed his broom was capable of. Ginny looked up in surprise as he approached. She darted the other way and flew downwards almost vertically, but just before she touched the ground, she zoomed skywards again when she saw him following her. She heard him growl in irritation; he had obviously thought she had seen the Snitch. She was only feinting, however, and wanted to see his reaction. She smiled. _Score one for me. _She turned towards him again. Then she saw it.

High up in midair, the Golden Snitch itself was floating just above Malfoy's head, like a little halo, zipping about on its delicate, silvery wings, beating softly above the oblivious Seeker. Draco hadn't noticed, and nor had the cheering crowd, which was miles below them. Draco was still staring in her direction. Ginny's mind began to form a plan. It was mad, but well worth trying. She prepared herself.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" she said mockingly, with a smirk that should have been on his face instead of hers. She was confident she would be able to face him alone this time; she had a reckless streak when it came to matters like this. Before he could react with a sharp retort about her being a blood traitor or loser or whatever, she had flown over to him. He looked up, following her gaze, and his eyes widened.

He had noticed the Snitch, and was about to reach upwards for it, but Ginny had seen that coming. She came closer and planted a rough kiss on his lips, pushing him backwards. Meanwhile, her hand flailed wildly, finally closing on the Snitch in seconds. The Snitch fluttered madly, stopped, and folded up in her hands. She broke the kiss quickly and flew down again to the middle of the Quidditch pitch, holding up the Snitch.

The stands erupted. The rest of the Gryffindor team was coming over to her, clapping her on the back and cheering, while the Slytherin team sighed and groaned in defeat. "GINNY'S GOT THE SNITCH!" shouted Lee Jordan over the tumult of applause and chaos. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" But everyone already knew that, she thought with joy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco in her peripheral vision. A blush was creeping up onto his normally pale face, and his hair was in his eyes, but he made no move to brush it out of the way like he normally did. He was hanging behind the rest of the Slytherins, looking very awkward and rather stunned, too. She continued to look at him until he caught her eye, and when he did, she expected him to do something, perhaps come and punch her in the eye for kissing him _and _catching the Snitch when it was so close to a Slytherin victory.

To her surprise, he gave her a weak smile before ducking out of sight, leaving her confused and flustered all over again.


End file.
